


ImagineWatch

by HeyMarino



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Postfall!Overwatch, Prefall!Overwatch, Smut, Talon!Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyMarino/pseuds/HeyMarino
Summary: A collection of drabbles, imagines, and fanfics that I did on my tumblr account which can be found below.If you'd like to make a request, I'm open to doing anything that you'd like.And if you'd ever like to play overwatch with me, I'm on the xbox.Gt: LizetrySmurf: Eynriahttps://overdrabbles.tumblr.com/





	ImagineWatch

The last few years had been a cat and mouse game with Jack Morrison, the Gloden Boy and Commander of Overwatch. Most of the time you got away with a fraction of an inch.

You knew how much you got under the beloved Commander’s skin and knew how much he thought of you throughout each day. Sadly, it wasn’t often that you got to play with him.

When you were young, you had allied yourself with Talon in order to escape your father and his drunken rampages. Since you were young, you were easy to train and manipulate. You were innocent and they used that on missions. Often, you would distract people or draw them to their deaths.

Fifteen years later, you were just another one of their ruthless assassins, a slippery one albeit.

After months since your last encounter with him, tonight would be your lucky night. A large ball with many of the world’s leaders attending along with Overwatch as security.

Your target. Hagiwara Taishi

The heir to one of Japan’s largest and most powerful clans. One that had proven to be quite a problem to Talon and its operations.

Your mission. Bring him down by any means possible with as little noise as possible.

Slowly, you tapped your fingers against the bathroom counter as you applied a layer of makeup, glancing at the mask on the counter for a moment. They had picked on that resembled a snow leopard for you.

Ferocious and elusive. A smile graced your features as you thought of your favorite Strike Commander. You can already see him in his navy blue suit and his little Overwatch brooch.

Slowly, you covered your lips with a vivid red lipstick and turned to pull on the dress and pulled your hair out of the curlers, letting it fall into place around your shoulders. Finally, you place your mask on your face, obscuring your eyes and nose.

Outside, Talon had set up an escort for you to the gathering of world leaders. You watched out the window as the light and colors of Munich, Germany passed by, giving you time to think of your plan of attack.

After a moment, you smirked. You could easily get him alone in his suite, talk him out of his clothes…Tie him up and then take care of him. Leave him there for his men to find.

Upon arrival, you were greeted with the bright flashes of cameras and a man to lead you inside. Once inside, your eyes scanned the crowd, looking for your mark.

Of course, you had to wade to through crowds of people, standing in large groups with each speaking in a different language, discussing their countries issues and most of them speaking of Talon and Overwatch’s efforts to bring them down.

Finally, your eyes landed on the young heir and stepped toward him with a gentle, welcoming smile.

“Mr. Hagiwara, welcome to Germany.” You spoke in perfect Japanese, bowing your head respectively. Slowly, he turned with a warm smile. 

His head bowed gently as well “Thank you. Germany has been very accommodating since my arrival.”

You nodded “We strive to make honored guests feel as though they are home. Many of our suites are tailored to make to make sure our patrons are as comfortable as possible.”

His smile widened slightly “Are you one of those comforts, Miss?”

This would be easier than you had thought.

A gentle giggle escaped your lips, “If that is what you would like, then it is no issue at all.” You whispered, taking a step closer to him, sizing up his guards for a moment.

After nearly an hour of him drinking and flirting heavily, he had an arm wrapped tightly around your waist, leading you through the room and back toward his suite. Once to the elevator, you glanced back over the room and your eyes landed on the Strike Commander. Slowly, he turned to greet someone behind him who had called out his name. His eyes met yours and narrowed a bit.

Although you had the mask on, you knew he recognized you, causing you to turn to Taishi. “Baby, why don’t you make sure your men don’t let anyone bother us.” You whispered into his ear, placing a kiss on the corner of his lips.

He nodded and ordered his men to stand guard outside their room. Upon arrival, you walked to the drink bar and slowly made up another drink or two, lacing his with a fast-acting poison.

Slowly, you handed it to him and raised your glass slightly “To a better world.” You said softly, taking a drink as he downed his. Before you knew it, his lips were on yours, guiding you back toward the bed. As you were pushed back onto it, his stance wavered a bit and he stumbled forward slightly, Quickly, you moved out of the way, letting him fall onto the sheets and not you.

Within another moment or two, you placed your fingers against his neck to check his pulse, smiling as it faded away. You sipped at the rest of your drink, placing it on the bed beside him once you were done.

You glanced into the mirror and reapplied your lipstick slowly, cleaning what he had messed up with his mouth. After another moment, you moved toward the door, opening it to be met with the statuesque body of on Strike Commander with a scowl etched on his face.

“Oh! Hi, Jackie!” You said with a grin, “I’m afraid that you’re a few minutes too late.” You continued with a shrug of your shoulders, backing up into the room once again toward the large windows. 

They were your only escape.

The pleased expression on your face faded once you heard people slam through the windows, and weapons locking onto your figure.

“What are you going to do now, Kitty?” He said in his gruff voice, crossing his arms. “You’re either leaving in cuffs or a body bag. Your choice.” 

You swallowed hard.

“So, either I die or I get to spend more time with my favorite commander?” You asked softly before holding your wrists out. “Cuff me.” 

You could see his muscles tense underneath his suit before the men behind you moved closer with caution. After a moment, you quickly went into action and ripped the pistol out of one of their hands, shooting a few of them before turning it on Jack; examining his shocked expression.

“Awe, didn’t go quite as planned, Jackie?” You asked softly before something slammed against the back of your head, sending you into the ground with a cry. 

Was that a bus?

Another voice could be heard.

“I told you to be careful with this one, Jack.” The voice said in a thick French accent. 

“Damn it, Lacroix, I had it under control.” 

You heard the second man scoff, “No matter, I need her alive anyway. Considering her position in Talon I can get quite a bit of info. I needed her alive.”

With that, your vision faded out into the black.

________________________________________________________________

Sometime later you woke up in a small room and a metal bed underneath.

You had been changed out of the dress and put in a tattered grey jumpsuit. It was too big and baggy for your liking. After a moment of taking in your surroundings, you heard what sounded like a door opening and you stepped toward the front of your cell.

Jack stepped up, looking stoic as ever, with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“Well, this is a nice change of scenery.” You said sweetly to him, and you swear you could see veins pop out of his head. 

His voice finally came out, “It’s a prison cell.”

You laughed lightly in response “Jackie, I was being sarcastic.”

Suddenly, a hand flew through the bars and gripped your throat tightly. “You’re not out there on the streets anymore and I don’t have the world’s eyes on my back. You better start watching your mouth.”

You couldn’t help but grin, grasping his wrist weakly as you panted or air, “Or what?” You questioned.

“Or I’ll have LaCroix cut out your tongue once we’re done with you.” He said in a dark tone. 

The grin on your face faded immediately as you stared at him in fear. “What the hell do you want from me.”

“Information on Talon. And you’re going to tell us everything that you know.” 

You furrowed your eyebrows, “You cant make me talk.” All you had to do was stall and stay alive.

Talon was already on their way to get you.


End file.
